SonAmy Oneshot 1
by Takeo212
Summary: My First SonAmy Oneshot. Sonic is late for a date with Amy, but once he arrives, they hang out in the wide space in the woods. The stars are out tonight.


The sky was clear, as a familiar blue hedgehog sped across the feilds of South Island. His body was of a fair build, and his quills were whisking around just as fast as he was moving. He past buildings, looking only like a blur to all who seen. His emerald green eyes lighting up with the moonlight. A smirk stained his face as he ran past more houses and people.

Located at the opposite side of the island, was a teenaged hedgehog. She sat in he forest, kicking her feet lightly against the rock she was sitting on. her pink quills were braided and hung down her face, outlining it nicely. her red hair ribbon was different than her usual one. This one had a small rose emblem attached behind the left ear. her dress was a nice red, as well as her boots, which had a white stripe down the front. She was looked like she was waiting on something or someone.

The blue hedgehog was still speeding past everything at incredible speed, as the forest came to view, he gave his casual grin and was about to pick up the pace just as he heard a voice calling his name. he pulled to a halt and looked around but no one was there.

Back at the forest the girl was fiddling with her right ear, as she was becoming impatient. She lay back on the rock, giving a faint sigh of disbelief, as she thought her company wasn't going to show. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, showing off the green in them. She soon sat up and jumped off the rock, quickly fixing her boots. Just as she was about to walk off, she felt someone nearby. Turning round, a large smile appeared on her face.

Looking the pink hedgehog up and down, the blue one smirked " Sorry I'm late...Amy... "

Amy almost teared up with joy. She had been waiting for this moment nearly all her life " you came...Sonic... " she said in a light voice, before looking up and smiling, still fighting the tears.

Sonic walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a thumbs up with his other hand. Amy quickly hugged him tightly and let the tears flood out " I-I never thought... you'd come ! " she sobbed. Sonic tried to act supportive, even though he hated tears. he strocked her head then hugged her tightly. Amy gave a small gasp then went completly silent and still for a few moments.

A few minutes later, both hedgehog's were sitting on the grass of a clearing inside the forest. The stars were out tonight as well as a full moon. Amy lay on Sonic's chest as he lay with his hand clasping hers. Amy felt like she had finally got her reward for helping out her friends, as Sonic just felt like going to sleep. After another few moments, Amy sat up, and started to give a faint yawn. She was really tired, after working all day on her prefect outfit and looking after Cream.

Sonic, who had his eyes shut, opened one of them and watched her. Still with his hand clasped, he rolled over a bit and hugged Amy from the back. Amy jumped before turning round. She thought he was sleeping, and by the looks of it, he still was. his eye's were lightly shut and he had a small smile on his face, just noticeable due to the moon.

Amy looked at him admirably then looked forward. She really didn't want to go home just now, and this was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity. She decided to slide down a little and lay back on Sonic's body making sure not to disturb him. Sonic, who was actually awake, decided to take his sleepy admirer home so after Amy nearly fell asleep, he quickly moved on of his arms around and under her legs, with his other arm behind her back, and within milliseconds picked her up and had her in a bridal carry. Amy was undisturbed not feeling her body being lifted.

---------------

By morning, Amy was in her bed still in her dress but safely tucked in. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. She wondered if it was a dream, last night but seeing as she was still in her dress she thought differently.

After getting washed, changed and fed, she ran outside in search of her blue hero again.

Sonic was elsewhere, laying in a tree with his head down and a smirk on his face.


End file.
